


山頂上的鹿與崖邊的羊

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 是真的動物，不會變成人，不考究真實情況
Relationships: 奧斯頓/路卡斯, 沉穩攻/軟萌受, 鹿/羊
Series: 短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 3





	1. 開端

群居在峭壁的山羊們平時總是各過各的日子，只有在每個月月圓的隔一天早晨聚會，聊聊近況和交換情報以維持自身和群裡的安全。  
在這裡，出生不久就學會站立的小羊會被帶去峭壁的邊緣，聽長老羊再三地叮囑：不要遠離羊群、不要離開他們的活動區域、不要擅自下山。  
山腳下有太多危險，山頂上則是其他動物的地盤，要是誤闖很可能就再也回不來了。

路卡斯是一隻剛剛成年的公山羊。和其他公山羊一樣，他必須開始尋找願意和他交配的母山羊。  
聽起來很簡單，對路卡斯來說卻一點也不容易。  
因為群裡的母山羊不願意靠近他，公山羊則處處找他麻煩……因為他的左角，天生就短了一截。  
那可是公山羊的角。是抵禦外敵的武器、是雄性的象徵、是力量的證明。  
「嘿路卡斯，要是孩子生下來也沒有角怎麼辦？」母山羊們總是這樣反問他。  
路卡斯沒有一次答得出來。

他當然答不出來，他怎麼可能知道他的孩子會不會和他一樣沒有角？  
那些母山羊們甚至連一次機會都不願意給他！  
路卡斯沮喪極了。  
沒能在繁殖期順利交配令他感到羞恥難當，眼看高峰期就要退去，年輕的母山羊們紛紛受孕……他仍是孤身一人。

路卡斯低落的沿著峭壁行走，他受不了那些討人厭的傢伙們總是拿他的缺陷作文章、拼命嘲笑他的無能、用自己漂亮的角挑釁他。  
他想一個人靜一靜，於是他漫無目的的穿梭在森林中，沿路嗅嗅沒見過的花草，抬頭仰望高聳入雲的神木群。  
路卡斯沒發現自己早已經走遠，他和停在鼻尖上的蝴蝶對話、跟辛勤採蜜的蜂群抱怨，等到回過神來發現夕陽西斜，天色漸暗。  
他才發現他迷路了。

而前方不遠處，龐大的身影擋住了他的去路。  
路卡斯定睛一看，不由得渾身發冷。  
——那是一頭壯碩的雄鹿。

他的鹿角又大又長又完整，分岔很多，深褐色的毛在餘暉的照射下閃閃發亮。  
路卡斯還只是一頭剛剛成年的公山羊，體型和氣勢根本不能與之相比；他嚇得趕緊將脖子伏低表示臣服，緊閉雙眼不敢抬頭，害怕得四條腿都抖了起來。  
「你不住這裡吧？」不知過了多久，雄鹿突然開口，低沉的喉音彷彿貫穿了整座森林。  
路卡斯戰戰兢兢的回答：「是、是的……我、我住在下面一點的峭壁那裡，上、上上上來走走但不小心迷路了……」  
雄鹿從鼻孔哼出熱氣道：「這裡是鹿群的地盤。」  
路卡斯都快哭出來了，年長的雄鹿就連呼吸都充滿威嚴。「我很抱歉……請原諒我。」  
雄鹿瞇了瞇眼睛，前腳用力跺了一下地面，頷首說：「過來吧。」

路卡斯頓了一頓，卻並沒有立刻走上前。  
他微抬起頭小聲詢問：「是要……去哪裡？」  
「帶你出去。」雄鹿簡潔有力地回答，轉身不再看他，逕自邁開步伐。  
路卡斯趕緊跟在雄鹿後頭，對方的速度並不快，顯然是刻意放慢了腳步等他；這讓原本還有些畏懼的路卡斯似乎沒那麼害怕了，從原本低著頭不敢往前看，到後來努力伸長脖子將雄鹿英挺的背影望進眼底。  
他直勾勾的看著隱隱反射光芒的鹿角，又是崇敬又是羨慕，想著要是自己也能擁有這麼漂亮的角就好了。

雄鹿將路卡斯引到他最開始進入森林的入口，回頭對路卡斯說：「出去就是了。」語畢，看著路卡斯越過自己往前就要出去，轉身準備離開。  
然而路卡斯突然停了下來，在雄鹿回身的那一刻鼓起勇氣叫住他：「我、我叫路卡斯，請問……可以知道你的名字嗎？」  
「……」雄鹿回頭瞥了路卡斯一眼，那眼神像是在說「沒有這個必要」。  
可路卡斯直挺挺的站著不走，似有不回答就不離開的氣勢；他看著年輕氣盛的小山羊嘆了口氣，終是開了口：「奧斯頓。」

奧斯頓。  
往後的一周，這個名字便從早到晚、一日三餐不間斷的盤踞在路卡斯的腦海裡，就連睡夢中也不例外。  
奧斯頓。  
多麼好聽的名字啊。  
路卡斯一想到雄鹿高大強壯的身姿、沉穩的步伐和帶有磁性的嗓音，心臟就砰砰跳得飛快；他忍不住想，要是再一次進入到森林深處，不知道還有沒有機會見到奧斯頓？

路卡斯想像奧斯頓穿梭在樹木間奔跑的樣子，那模樣肯定相當帥氣。  
若是能和他一起跑就好了。路卡斯幻想自己能跟上奧斯頓的速度，和他並肩享受迎面而來的微風，跑累了還能在草地上打滾。  
然而現實卻是——  
「哈！這不是性無能的路卡斯嗎！」討人厭的公山羊們又開始了新一輪的嘲笑。  
路卡斯不堪其擾的反駁：「我沒有性無能！」  
「我沒有性無能——」他們拔高聲音學路卡斯說話，然後全都笑倒在地上，笑聲尖銳又刺耳。  
路卡斯閉了閉眼睛，最後選擇掉頭就跑。  
「膽小鬼！」被拋下的公山羊們在原地大吼。

但路卡斯沒去理會，他使勁地跑，向著記憶中模糊的印象往森林深處跑；他其實也不太確定路線對不對，但他已經無暇思考。  
路卡斯難受得胸口隱隱作痛，長久以來的自卑始終是他身體上的一根刺，勾得他生疼；說實話，就算沒有那些公山羊的嘲笑，看著自己異於他人的缺陷，他其實也無法抬頭挺胸的過日子。  
他曾怨恨過母親無法給他一對完整的角，也曾對著水面上的倒影生悶氣；但那都無濟於事，他的左角就是長不出來，以前是、現在是、以後也是。  
他能怎麼辦？  
他什麼辦法也沒有。

路卡斯最終被龐大的身軀攔了下來。  
陰影幾乎罩住了他全身，低沉而帶著怒氣的嗓音從上方傳來：「第一次我能當你無意，那麼這次呢？」  
路卡斯張嘴喘氣，突然從急速到急停，他需要時間緩過來。  
但奧斯頓可沒這個耐心，保護領地和鹿群是他最重要的責任，沉聲怒吼：「回答我！」  
「我想……見你。」  
奧斯頓一愣。「見我？」  
「我、我……」路卡斯跪倒在地上，沒來由的一陣哽咽：「對不起……我、對不起……」  
奧斯頓怎麼也沒想到眼前這隻小山羊會直接哭出來，凶狠的辱罵到了嘴邊又全嚥了回去；他看了看四周，沒什麼動靜，森林一片寧靜祥和，巡視也告一段落，應該沒什麼問題。  
區區一隻小山羊罷了，高度甚至只到他的四肢，能有什麼威脅性？  
奧斯頓於是屈膝跪地，伸舌舔了口路卡斯的眼角，「為什麼哭？」撇頭又注意到他明顯偏短的左角，猜測道：「打架打輸了？」  
路卡斯搖搖頭，抽抽咽咽的說：「天、天生的……」

哦——  
奧斯頓恍然大悟。  
要知道，這個社會可是很現實的，任何一點外表的殘缺都會影響擇偶標準，更何況是代表雄性驕傲的角。  
「我幫不了你。」奧斯頓低頭讓路卡斯能看清楚他的角說：「你看，我們構造不同，我給不了你什麼。」  
路卡斯一抬眼，他心心念念的美麗的角居然就近在眼前，嚇得一句話都說不出來。  
奧斯頓眨眨眼睛，看路卡斯目不轉睛地瞪著自己頭上那對角，一下子就明白了他的心思，不由得噗哧一笑：「你喜歡？」  
路卡斯猛地回神，還以為是自己冒犯了，趕緊低下頭來說：「很漂亮……我很羨慕。」

奧斯頓倒沒覺得被冒犯，相反，他越看越覺得這小傢伙還挺有趣、還有一點可愛。  
明明看起來像是害怕，小眼神卻滴溜的轉，不停偷偷往上瞄，一對上他的視線又倏地逃開。  
「你要回家嗎？」奧斯頓想了想，起身問道。  
路卡斯愣了愣，支支吾吾的說：「我、我不想……」  
奧斯頓點點頭說：「那走吧。」  
「啊？」路卡斯還沒反應過來。  
奧斯頓彎身拱了拱路卡斯的身體要他站起來，一溜煙的就衝了出去，只留下上揚的尾音：「帶你去看看你沒去過的地方。」

路卡斯小小的夢想居然實現了，簡直不敢相信。  
就和他想像中的一樣……不，更棒，高速奔跑的奧斯頓簡直就像森林中的王，支配著他所經過的每一個角落，以及路卡斯心中的小宇宙。  
被奧斯頓徹底排除了危險性，讓路卡斯總算能夠接近這頭高壯的雄鹿；而和他原本所預想的不同，本以為冷情寡淡的奧斯頓其實溫柔又有耐心，在結束巡視領地的工作以後還願意陪他到處探險直到日落。  
接下來的幾個月，每當路卡斯小心翼翼的靠近森林深處，奧斯頓就會突然衝出來把他撲倒在地上假意威嚇道：「小傢伙，越來越大膽了，嗯？」  
路卡斯則會舔舔他的鼻尖撒嬌：「我想你了，奧斯頓。」  
奧斯頓就拿他這一點沒輒。

他們在草地上玩路卡斯一點也沒有勝算的追逐戰，又在極淺的河流裡弄得全身濕，最後依偎在一塊空地上享受日光浴。  
路卡斯偶爾會抱怨那些總愛欺負他的公山羊，但更多的則是好奇奧斯頓所帶領的鹿群。  
路卡斯不說，奧斯頓其實也知道，總是來到森林深處的路卡斯其實是為了逃避羊群中的那些不愉快；但只要他沒提，他就不會問。  
「路卡斯，不要害怕。」他僅是溫柔的吻了吻路卡斯左角處的切面。「就算沒有美麗的角，你也還有其他優點。」  
被打斷了話題的路卡斯縮了縮身子囁嚅：「我哪有什麼優點。」  
「你很勇敢。」奧斯頓說：「不要急著否定自己，看，你跑得很快，對嗎？這也是你的優點。」

奧斯頓輕啃了下路卡斯的耳朵尖，他咬得不重，更像是在玩鬧。  
路卡斯覺得有點癢，偏頭想要躲開，沒想到奧斯頓追上來直接把他按倒在地上，就像他每一次闖進森林時一樣。  
又好像有點不一樣。  
奧斯頓長而大的舌頭不停舔舐著他的臉面、頸部和身體，路卡斯逃不掉，只好也試著仰起頭來舔舔奧斯頓的下頷。

這種感覺很奇怪，但他們都停不下來，似乎有某種壓抑在胸口的情緒正急於破口而出；奧斯頓直勾勾的盯著路卡斯看，但並沒有出聲。  
路卡斯終於還是先開了口：「那我、我可以喜歡你嗎？」  
奧斯頓立刻就回答了，就好像這句話已經被他反覆咀嚼了很久，低聲說：「我還有一整個鹿群，而你也是。」  
路卡斯深吸一口氣，奧斯頓嘴上那麼說，眼神卻始終沒有離開自己。  
他在掙扎。  
路卡斯彷彿能從奧斯頓的眼底看見他心中的波瀾。  
他只好再接再厲的拱著雄鹿的頸子追著說：「那繁殖期以外的時間……」  
奧斯頓愣了愣，終於輕笑出聲，「小傢伙。」他閉上眼睛蹭了蹭路卡斯，有些粗糙的毛搔得他發癢。  
「那之外的時間，我都屬於你。」奧斯頓說。


	2. 轉折

奧斯頓是鹿群之首，是他們的王。  
他擁有大而漂亮的角、令人稱羨的體態以及讓其他雄鹿畏懼的力量。  
繁殖期到來時他必須擔起繁衍鹿群的責任，而繁殖期過後，他會和路卡斯約在他們經常碰面的一塊草地陪他度過餘下的時光。  
起初路卡斯還是有點在意的，不過後來就漸漸釋懷了；路卡斯明白這已經是奧斯頓最大的讓步，正如同他擁有屬於自己的羊群和家人，奧斯頓亦然。

路卡斯將頭輕輕靠在奧斯頓的頸子上吸了一口氣說：「我喜歡你身上的味道。」  
奧斯頓眨眨眼睛，順應著路卡斯的話追問：「什麼味道？」  
路卡斯的聲音聽起來很慵懶，軟軟的回答：「嗯……有一點點雨水的氣味。」  
「因為昨天下過雨，最近都在下雨。」奧斯頓說。  
路卡斯又聞了聞，晃著腦袋說：「還有一點點青草的氣味。」  
「畢竟這裡到處都是。」奧斯頓又說。  
「……不知道，就是你的味道。」  
路卡斯的聲音搔在奧斯頓耳邊惹得他渾身發癢，可他不想承認自己居然因為一隻小山羊而心慌意亂，便只是看著路卡斯不說話；路卡斯眨眨眼睛，一對上奧斯頓的雙眼又扭開視線把自己埋進深褐色的毛髮中。  
沒多久，奧斯頓耳邊便傳來平穩的呼吸聲。  
「路卡斯？路卡斯？」  
——路卡斯睡著了。  
他笑著輕嘆了口氣，緩緩低下脖子閉上眼睛，和路卡斯依偎著享受午後的寧靜。

初秋的繁殖期結束後接著迎來凜冬。  
大家紛紛換上厚重的毛皮抵禦寒冬，縱使這裡不太下雪，溫度仍是會降得很低；路卡斯特別喜歡在奧斯頓身邊取暖，他們可以靠得很近，還可以盡情地向他撒嬌。  
奧斯頓不太會拒絕路卡斯的要求，任由他把枯木落葉灑在身上都不會生氣；只不過偶爾會突然把路卡斯撲倒在地上嚇一嚇他，舔遍他的全身惹得小山羊喘氣連連。  
「你好色。」路卡斯笑了幾聲，偏頭舔了下奧斯頓的鼻尖。  
奧斯頓不以為然。「這樣就叫色？你還太嫩了。」  
路卡斯故意問：「那是怎麼樣？」  
奧斯頓瞪了他一眼道：「不要撩撥我。」

安穩平淡的日子填滿了前段時間的空虛。雖然路卡斯努力讓自己融入羊群，態度強硬起來之後被嘲笑的次數也明顯減少了許多；但比起和山羊們相處，他還是更喜歡和奧斯頓待在一起。  
只是他們都沒有想到，本該安穩的冬日居然會被外來者入侵。  
那是在一個平靜的午後，他們一如往常的在森林裡散步，難得走到了比平時稍遠一點的地方。  
他們敏感的聽見明顯不認識的腳步聲。  
比較厚重、小心翼翼、卻仍逃不過對聲音敏銳的動物。  
——那是「獵人」。  
路卡斯曾經聽長老羊形容過他們的特徵，卻還是第一次直接碰上。  
就連長老羊都不曾遇過，只是經由口耳相傳得知這種危險的存在，要他們時刻注意，卻也已經有好多年沒有消息了。

奧斯頓在聽見腳步聲的第一時間擋在路卡斯面前發出威嚇的低鳴，「跑啊！」他沒有回頭，只是怒吼：「快跑！」  
路卡斯不知所措的掙扎了片刻，纖細的四肢因為害怕而瑟瑟發抖；他努力讓自己轉過身子，卻仍放不下背後的奧斯頓。  
奧斯頓加重語氣又催促了一聲：「快點！」  
路卡斯於是咬牙奮力一躍，朝反方向加快速度跑開。  
他憑著記憶穿梭在森林之中，途中被一聲響徹雲霄的可怕悶響嚇得停下腳步抬頭看向天空；他沒有聽過那種聲音，擔心得差點又想掉頭，可奧斯頓厲聲要他快跑的聲音在耳邊迴響，路卡斯只好再度邁開步伐前行。

別想太多，奧斯頓會沒事的。要相信他。  
路卡斯拼命的跑，循著不太熟悉的路想要找到他們總是相會的那個地方；他沿著溪流跳過幾顆巨石，好不容易身旁終於出現認識的樹木群，路卡斯疲憊的慢下腳步，眼前卻忽然走出他掛念的身影。  
路卡斯瞪大眼睛不可置信的驚呼：「奧、奧斯頓？」  
奧斯頓緩步到他面前輕笑道：「你緊張到繞了遠路吧？小傢伙。」  
他看起來一派輕鬆，走路的姿勢也很正常，看起來沒有受到半點傷害。  
可路卡斯一眼就注意到雄鹿的不同。  
他嘴巴開了又闔，全身上下都顫抖起來，「你的角……你的角……」路卡斯連話都說不清楚了，眼眶含著一圈淚水只差一點就會全部湧出。  
奧斯頓趕緊彎下脖子撐住腿軟的路卡斯，讓他靠著自己的身體慢慢滑落到地上，自己也跟著屈膝在路卡斯身旁不斷告訴他：「我沒事的。」  
「真的沒事。」  
「再長就有了，沒事的。」

獵人放他一條生路，但取走奧斯頓美麗的角。  
「奧斯頓……奧斯頓……」  
那天晚上，路卡斯拼命舔舐奧斯頓鹿角的切面，啜泣著喊他的名字。  
奧斯頓沒說的是，獵人帶走的鹿角只是作為他們交易的證明；來年春夏之際他還會再來取走奧斯頓的鹿茸，那才是獵人真正想要的東西。  
畢竟骨化的鹿角沒有太多經濟價值，新鮮的鹿茸卻是珍貴的漢方藥材。  
縱然守信與否奧斯頓還處在掙扎的邊緣無法決定，因為沒有人曉得明年獵人再度到來時是不是依然隻身一人……但他還是不想告訴路卡斯。反正說了也只是讓小傢伙更加難受而已，那不是他所樂見的，不如不要講。  
「別哭。」奧斯頓舔了舔路卡斯的眼角，「路卡斯，你要堅強。他們來過一次，就會再來第二、第三次，我會保護你，但你必須學會保護自己、保護你的家人。」他親吻路卡斯的耳朵，盡力溫柔的安撫他。  
路卡斯點點頭，蹭著奧斯頓的頸子仍是自責得說不出話來。  
奧斯頓有一下沒一下的舔著路卡斯的耳朵尖，他不說太多安慰的話，他想要路卡斯自己明白。

適者生存，不適者淘汰，這是亙古不變的道理。在這個弱肉強食的世界裡，要是安於現狀而不努力讓自己變得強大，總有一天會失去活下去的價值。  
他們只能不斷的警惕自己。  
因為威脅從來不會等待他們準備周全。


	3. 終章

待嚴冬的最後一點寒氣散盡，鮮嫩的新芽破土而出，暖陽為森林拉開了春天的序幕。  
路卡斯度過了一個還算平靜的冬天，他在奧斯頓的鼓勵下學習讓自己變得堅強。當那些愛欺負他的公羊們再度前來找碴時，他終於能夠提起勇氣反駁，用他完好的角頂撞，而不是懦弱的選擇逃跑。  
而公羊們發現路卡斯的轉變，從原本的憤怒與困惑，到後來的小心試探，最近也終於慢慢願意接納他了。  
他再也不會輕易地逃跑了。  
以往總是想要立刻跑到奧斯頓身旁找他撒嬌、安慰自己，如今路卡斯已經能獨自面對，直到將矛盾徹底解決了才會跑到森林深處，蹭著奧斯頓的身體向他邀功。  
「長大了。」奧斯頓聽路卡斯略顯驕傲的分享完前陣子發生的事情，低低的笑了幾聲，玩鬧般的輕啃他的耳朵說：「都可以獨當一面了。」  
「唔……」路卡斯敏感的眨眨眼睛閃躲了下，但想想還是捨不得躲開；他屈膝往地上一坐，軟著聲音靠在奧斯頓身上道：「好癢啊……」  
奧斯頓跟著坐下來，用鼻尖磨蹭路卡斯的鼻尖；路卡斯打了個噴嚏，嘿嘿笑了兩聲，親暱的和他相視而笑。

奧斯頓的鹿角在時間的推移之下漸漸冒出了新的頭。  
路卡斯看在眼裡，但並沒有說；他不主動談鹿角的事情，只會趁奧斯頓不注意時多看幾眼，把他不完整的鹿角深深印在腦海裡。  
他心裡還是有一點愧疚的，總認為要不是因為他，要不是因為他那天想要走得更遠一點，說不定根本就不會被獵人發現，奧斯頓也就不用犧牲自己漂亮的角來換取一條生路了。  
那麼大的一對鹿角，究竟需要花多少時間才能長成那樣子呢？  
路卡斯不敢深思，也不敢向奧斯頓傾吐自己內心的害怕；他只能拼命告訴自己要變得更堅強勇敢，不能再繼續仰賴奧斯頓的庇護。

路卡斯還以為自己隱藏得很好，實際上他的心思是一點都藏不住，奧斯頓只稍觀察幾天，就什麼都明白了。  
知道他始終惦記著遇到獵人那天所發生的事情，知道他在意自己的弱小，也知道他想要變得更強壯，如果能超越奧斯頓，就更好了。  
但奧斯頓畢竟是一頭成年的雄鹿，先天體型上的優勢早已經大大拉開他們倆之間的差距，不管路卡斯再怎麼努力鍛鍊自己，總還是會到達極限。  
「路卡斯。」他知道路卡斯心中的顧慮，於是也決定什麼都不提，只在他們獨處的時候輕聲喚他，彎下脖子在他耳邊說：「你已經很好很好了。」  
路卡斯的耳朵晃了晃，被奧斯頓說話時吐出的氣弄得有點癢；他鼻子抽動了幾下，抬頭看著奧斯頓問：「真的？」  
「真的，比起我們剛認識那時候，你已經成長很多了。」  
「還不夠。」路卡斯又撇開頭嘟囔：「我想要變得更好。」

奧斯頓笑著嘆了口氣，不發一語的把小公羊翻倒在地，將他困在自己的四肢之間低下脖子舔他的下頷。  
路卡斯敏感的抖了抖身子，下意識的就想躲，揮舞著前肢低吼：「你做什麼啦！」  
奧斯頓沒理他，粗礪的舌面漸漸往下游移，從他的頸項舔至肚皮，一下一下的，用盡全力想轉移他的注意力。  
路卡斯被舔得渾身都在小小的顫抖，抵抗的力道逐漸減輕，被奧斯頓撩撥得無法言語，到最後都成了低聲咒罵：「變態……」  
和幾聲隱忍的呻吟：「哼嗯……」  
奧斯頓愣了愣，眨眨眼睛，望著路卡斯的那雙瞳眸深不見底；路卡斯怔怔的看著他，沒有說話。他們都沒有說話，直到沉默了很久之後奧斯頓才低聲說：「你已經很好了，你做得很好了。」  
他吻了吻路卡斯的身體，想用行動告訴他，他已經很努力了。  
路卡斯閉上眼睛，感受從奧斯頓身上傳來的溫度和輕柔，漸漸放鬆下來蹭了蹭他的身體。

又過了一段時間，天氣開始慢慢變熱了，偶爾會下點小雨，森林裡籠罩著一股無法散去的濕氣。  
春天即將遠去，悶熱的夏天正在到來，同時也代表著和獵人約定的日子將近。  
路卡斯不知道這件事情，奧斯頓直到現在也沒有告訴他。他當時是怕路卡斯知道了以後會更難受，現在則是覺得都隱瞞了那麼久，說了可能會讓他生氣，不如自己處理好就好，一點也不想再驚動小公羊。  
然而當時間一天天的逼近，好像隨著天氣陰晴不定的變化，自己都變得有些心浮氣躁。  
「你是不是有什麼事情沒有告訴我呀？」他們朝夕相處，天天一起在森林中漫步，遲鈍如路卡斯都敏感的察覺到奧斯頓的異樣。  
「……」  
見奧斯頓抿嘴不答，路卡斯不滿的剁了跺腳，用頭輕輕撞了他一下說：「我不喜歡你有事情不說。」  
「我沒……」奧斯頓話說到一半哽了下，路卡斯睜著大大的眼睛盯著他，眼神中透露出的純粹，令他左閃右閃就是怎麼都躲不掉；奧斯頓無法，只好輕嘆口氣坐下來把原委都告訴他。

「啊？」果不其然，路卡斯聽完以後猛地跳起來對奧斯頓大吼：「這種事情……這種事情你怎麼可以不跟我說！」  
奧斯頓被吼得有點慌，也跟著他站起身，支吾解釋：「我只是不想讓你難受。」  
路卡斯沒有接受這樣的理由，他甩甩頭，語氣低落，聲音漸漸染上一層哽咽道：「你是不是覺得我太弱了？是這樣子的嗎？」  
「不是這樣，路卡斯……」  
「我……」路卡斯頓了頓，晃了晃腦袋，接著後退幾步拉開他們倆之間的距離說：「我去走走。」  
「路卡斯，別走太遠，我不知道他什麼時候會過來。」奧斯頓遲疑了片刻，還是決定跟上去，默默走在路卡斯身後護著他。  
路卡斯查覺到奧斯頓的氣息並沒有消失，儘管還是有點生氣，但走著走著稍微冷靜下來過後，他想了想，也許他會那麼生氣的原因主要還是在於自己。  
氣自己當時太過膽小懦弱，沒辦法保護奧斯頓，還得讓他顧及自己的心情，把事情隱瞞至今。

他們沉默著走了一大段路，這段路程讓路卡斯徹底氣消了，回過頭去和奧斯頓並肩而行，低著聲音悄悄說了句：「你太溫柔了。」  
「我一點都不溫柔。」奧斯頓的耳朵前後擺動，輕易將路卡斯的囁嚅聽進去，回道：「只是想保護你而已。」  
「我也想……」路卡斯抬頭，話還沒有說完忽然間渾身一頓，屏住氣息仔細聽；他一度以為自己聽錯了，然而看著奧斯頓的神情跟著嚴肅起來，他更加確認，那個熟悉的腳步聲正在靠近。  
──是獵人，他過來了。  
奧斯頓自覺往前一踏將路卡斯護在身後，路卡斯這次沒有退讓，側身站到雄鹿身旁死死瞪著傳出聲音的方向。

啪唦。獵人撥開茂密的樹叢，邁出步伐來到他們面前，但沒有靠近，就停在原地。他手裡捧著什麼，路卡斯定睛一看，沒想到居然是鹿角。  
是大而擁有許多分支的，奧斯頓的角。他再熟悉不過了，不可能認錯的。  
獵人手上拿著奧斯頓左邊的鹿角，他看著他們，接著單膝跪地把鹿角放在地上，抬頭看了他們一眼，又低下頭親吻鹿角的尖端。  
「什麼……」路卡斯後退一步左右查看，深怕獵人的舉動是一道陷阱，故意用奧斯頓的鹿角來吸引他們的注意力，其實早就在周圍佈下天羅地網。  
奧斯頓一瞬不瞬的盯著獵人看，沒有說話。他仔細觀察，發現獵人身上什麼東西都沒有帶，至少，他視線所及之處沒有看見上一次獵人背在背上的長狀物；對方只帶來他其中一邊的角，用親吻想要表示些什麼，起身後不再多留，只多看了他們幾眼後就轉身離去。  
然後奧斯頓看見了。  
距離稍遠一點的地方，獵人牽起了在那裡等待他的，和他相似的小小的手，頭也不回的離開。

為什麼忽然改變了呢？奧斯頓看著獵人離去的方向猜想，也許是因為獵人擁有了更重要的、更需要守護的東西，心態有了轉變也說不定。  
也或許不是的，就只是忽然轉了個念頭，而理由他們無法理解。  
他不需要鹿茸了。獵人把奧斯頓半邊的角歸還，像是在給予某些證明，證明這件事已經落幕。  
然而他只帶來了半邊的角，這之中究竟還隱含了什麼，他們無法知曉；有沒有下一次，下一次又會是什麼樣子的？也全都是未知數。  
路卡斯看著獵人離去的背影，忽然問：「奧斯頓，我們會一直在一起嗎？」  
「我無法向你保證。」奧斯頓輕聲回答。  
「說得也是。」路卡斯感覺自己好像問了個有點愚蠢的問題，低頭用鼻尖頂了頂鹿角。  
「但是路卡斯。」奧斯頓站到他身邊，彎下脖子蹭到路卡斯臉側說：「我會盡我所能的……陪在你身邊。」

以前路卡斯只在峭壁附近生活，那裡環境單純，沒有太多外來的紛擾。  
後來他遇到了奧斯頓，這個帶領著龐大鹿群的高壯雄鹿，陪他走遍森林裡的各個角落，開拓他的視野，鼓勵他，安撫他。  
奧斯頓告訴他必須要懂得堅強，而不是被欺負了就躲起來暗自神傷；奧斯頓驅使他抬頭挺胸，能夠更有自信的面對自己的一切。  
路卡斯獲得了太多太多，他想要回報，千言萬語卻無法準確的表達此刻的心情，最後他閉上眼睛，蹭著奧斯頓的下頷輕道：「喜歡你。」  
滿腔濃烈化作最直白的言語，奧斯頓笑了出來，沒有答話。

這是一座幅員廣大的森林中的一個角落，所發生的一個小故事。

END


End file.
